


Goodbye

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [41]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Era, Dark, F/F, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Felicity has no idea how she got here, or what she did to deserve this, but it’s not alright. Not when she has to stare into the cold, dead eyes of the woman Felicity admired more than a sister, more than a friend, and wasn’t brave enough to say a single thing about it.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I just,,, love Black Siren, okay? Even if she's doing something horrible. She's fun. She's the only reason I'll watch Arrow again tbh. Okay well so if you love Black Siren too and am kinda intrigued by the pairing, I hope you liked this! I don't hate Felicity I just love whump ahaahah thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

041\. Goodbye

*

The first thing Felicity realizes is her bleeding skull throbs like one nasty mother _trucker_.

Next thing… she is face-to-face with Black Siren. Her vision blurs, focusing on the glittering of silvery, beaded nasal piercing, under the factory lights.

"Wakey wakey, sleephead," Black Siren gently scolds her with a mock-frown, curtly snapping her fingers under Felicity's swollen, cracked nose. "C'mon… you'll miss all the fun."

" _Of what? Getting tortured by you_?"

Felicity's throat feels scratchy and raw-sore. The emptied warehouse-room smells like piss.

"I told you before how much I hated not being able to hear my victim's screams." Black Siren sends her a maliciously delighted look, picking up a bonesaw from the ground. " _Now_ I can."

"… Are you serious?" Felicity slurs out, narrowing her eyes and discovering her arms tied up on a pipe above her head, zip-tied and aching.

"Hurting _you_ hurts Oliver, and that's _exactly_ the kind of pick-me-up I need this week."

A breathy, tired groan. Felicity licks and smacks her lips, tasting a bloody film, and hating every molecule of it. "Why not go to a spa like a normal person?" she mutters, cringing at the low laugh.

Black Siren sways her hips a little, on purpose, dropping her weapon to approach the other woman.

"It's kinda cute when you're grumpy," she says aloud, tapping her curled forefinger under Felicity's chin, lifting up her face. " _Kinda_."

Felicity has no idea how she got here, or what she did to deserve this, but it's not alright.

Not when she has to stare into the cold, dead eyes of the woman Felicity admired _more_ than a sister, _more_ than a friend, and wasn't brave enough to say a single damn thing about it.

A whirring of machinery, piercingly loud in Felicity's ears. "Too bad it can't save you," Black Siren says without an ounce of disappointment.

The last thing Felicity summons into her mind is _Laurel's_ gaze, brimming with kindness and hope.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
